


Tempted

by Blueismybusiness



Series: Tease Series [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Sex, Awkward Tsukki, Blow Jobs, Fingering, M/M, More Sex, Rimming, Spitroasted Tsukki, Threesomes, more blowjobs, sweet kuroo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2019-02-24 06:23:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 16,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13207851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blueismybusiness/pseuds/Blueismybusiness
Summary: Kuroo, Tsukki, and Hinata get it on.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Geez, almost 13k words of porn. This kicked my ass because I went, like, Super Editor on this thing. I swear, I've never put so much effort into writing a GD sentence in my fucking life. I hope you like it cause I've been planning this since I wrote Kuroo into Tease. Happy reading, you horny bastards!
> 
> BIMB :)
> 
> Just fixed the date of the texts Kuroo sent because the time frame was off and it bothered me.

“I can’t believe I let you talk me into this.”

It’s the week before university classes begin and Kei and Shōyō are navigating the sidewalks as they make their way downtown following the gps on Shōyō’s phone to the address that was given to them. Kei’s statement lacks any of the old irritation that used to color his words when he addresses Shōyō; now they’re more like nervous anticipation beneath familiar comfort.

In an odd twist of fate, Kei and Shōyō accepted full scholarships to the same university. Kei accepted an academic scholarship and Shōyō got one for volleyball. It was a surprise for both of them, though not an unpleasant one, since they’ve spent significantly more time together in the last four months.

Specifically, four months since the first time they had sex.

Kei and Shōyō have been banging for four months, yet they haven’t specifically defined their relationship. Yes, they have sex— all of the time—but that isn’t all. They hang out more than they ever have since they first met and occasionally those hangouts feel incredibly intimate. Plus, their interactions consist of more friendly bantering rather than thrown insults or soft smiles versus mocking grins. They even requested to share a room in college (something Kei would have once swore he’d never do in this lifetime or any other), and surprisingly they haven’t killed each other and it makes sex way more convenient. Despite all the grumbling he did about Shōyō in the very beginning, Kei finds he actually enjoys his company. Is he still annoying? Hell, yes. However, they have more things in common than Kei once thought and even if the Shrimp is a little on the dumb side, he’s funny and can be incredibly insightful.

Still, what they are is currently...vague. Though neither has had sex with anyone else (as far as Kei knows), neither have verbally agreed to monogamy. Kei suspects it may be that they are waiting on the other to bring up the issue. Or, at least Kei is waiting on Shōyō.

But that’s not what brings him to this surreal point in time. No, it most likely has to do with letting down his guard in a weak moment and now wishes he had never done.

Okay, that’s not entirely true, but he’s freaking out a bit so give him a break.

One evening (a few weeks prior) Kei had been lounging in his bedroom with a naked Shōyō—Kei’s favorite version of him. They’d just had some mind blowing sex (FYI, it’s always phenomenal) when Shōyō started talking college plans and not having to cam. The topic had sparked the memory of the video they made the first time they fucked. Kei had almost forgotten about it since they went at it like rabbits ever since and whenever they were alone (what was one immortalized moment when Kei got to relive it on average of four times a week in multiple ways?). It had only been sheer curiosity that drove Kei to ask about it.

“Oh!” Shōyō exclaimed, grinning wide, “They loved it! It’s my biggest hit and they repeatedly demand I have you come back. They really wanna see you live.”

Going by the amount of money—it was a lot— Shōyō split with him, Kei was not surprised. Kei snorted and rolled his eyes; _No thank you_ , he thought to himself. However, Kei was less interested in his faceless fans and more curious whether or not a certain former captain of their rival team had watched it. Not that Kei would come right out and ask.

Shōyō was resting his head on his arms where he lay stretched out on his belly next to Kei, and as if Shōyō read his mind, a impish grin spread across his face. He tried to affect a devil may care attitude but Kei knew him better than that and his heart kicked up a notch anticipating Shōyō’s next words.

“Kuroo emailed me after seeing it,” he said, his voice light and airy.

“Is that right?” Kei replied, trying to sound unimpressed while he inwardly screamed at Shōyō to fucking spill it.

“Yup,” Shōyō continued, making the ‘p’ pop. “Wanna know what he said?”

Kei closed his eyes and shrugged, refusing to give in to Shōyō’s bait. “It doesn’t really matter,” he yawned.

“Hm.”

The mocking in that one syllable made him want to roll over and smack Shōyō’s ass as hard as he could. He resisted, choosing to ignore him.

“Too bad,” Shōyō persisted, “I was gonna let you read the email. I kept it in case you ever got curious.”

Silence enveloped them. One minute…

Two minutes…

Three minutes…

“Just give me your phone, dumbass,” Kei demanded as he sat up glaring at Shōyō who had the lower half of his face hidden in the crook of his arm. He wasn’t fooling Kei, however. Not with the way his eyes crinkled at the edges and his body slightly trembled with silent giggles. Kei smacked his butt out of sheer spite.

“Ow! Jerkyshima!” Shōyō cried as he rubbed the sore area and glared up at him. Kei gazed back down with smug satisfaction on his face, and quite proud of the large, red hand print he left behind.

Shōyō sat up and crossed his legs, pouting as he said, “For that imma delete the email.” He turned around to reach onto the floor and grab his phone where he left it before they made their way onto Kei’s bed.

“Don’t you dare,” Kei threatened, scrambling to reach it before Shōyō. Shōyō grabbed it first with a firm grip but Kei grabbed Shōyō and had longer arms. For a second they wrestled over it before someone moved wrong and they toppled off of the bed onto the floor in a heap of yelling, naked flesh.

“You. Are a dumbass,” Kei huffed, lying on his back with Shōyō’s school bag digging into his upper back and Shōyō flopped awkwardly over him.

All was quiet for a moment, then Shōyō began trembling, followed by peals of bubbly giggles. Kei tried to be irritated. He really did. He put up a good fight in his opinion, but Shōyō’s laughter has always been contagious and he only ended up laughing along with him.

“Oh my god!” Shōyō wheezed, easing himself off of Kei to sit on his haunches. “You don’t know how close you came to kneeing me in the balls!” He hiccuped and broke out in more giggles, “A-and, and you squealed!”

Kei clicked his tongue, feigning offense and failing to suppress a grin, “Would have served you right. You should’ve just given me the phone.”

“You smacked me!” Shōyō complained, finally controlling his laughter and panting. “I might still delete it,” he added with petulance.

Kei snorted and raised up while moving the damnable bag from beneath him. He shifted to sit with a knee bent, one arm draped over it. He was still trying to catch his breath as he watched Shōyō fiddled with his phone, worried he would actually delete the message. He chewed his lip, thinking of a way to make it up to him.

“Hey,” he addressed Shōyō, tapping him with one foot, and Shōyō looked up at him through his lashes. “If you don’t delete the email, I’ll eat you out.”

Shōyō paused and tilted his head, his brown eyes glazing over as he considered Kei’s compromise. After a few seconds he smiled and his eyes focused back on Kei.

“Can we 69 instead?”

Kei snorted and rolled his eyes, “Fine, but I get to read the email first.”

“Fine,” Shōyō relented, handing over the phone. “I wasn’t gonna delete it anyway.”

Kei raised an eyebrow at him as he gripped the phone, tilting it so he could see the screen.

“But I still wanna 69,” Shōyō added hastily.

Kei grinned, and fuck if it didn’t stroke his ego to know that Shōyō wanted him.

Pushing further thoughts of the Shrimp from his mind for the moment, Kei concentrated on the phone. The email was already pulled up and Kei noticed it was part of a chain of conversations. He didn’t want to be intrusive and read Shōyō’s private mail but his curiosity won out; so he limited himself to reading the message that had been sent right before.

 

**_Friday, December -, 20-_ **

**_4:38 PM_ **

_Kuroo, u wanted me to let u kno when i posted the vid. It’s up. Hope u like ut._

 

**_Sunday, December -, 20-_ **

**_9:27 PM_ **

_Holy fuck, chibi!!!!! He looked HOT! OMG u gotta talk him into a 3some! Plz! Plz! Plz!_

_Oh, u looked great 2!_

_Plz! 3some!_

 

Kei had sat hunched over the phone, his brain shrieking to a halt as he’d read the short message.

_Kuroo-san thought I was hot…?!_

_Kuroo-san wants to have a threesome…?! With...us…?!_

Kei had looked up at Shōyō who’d been watching with a wicked grin plastered to his traitorous face and his brown eyes flashing with mischievous intent.

“Well, want to?”

And that’s how Kei finds himself trailing alongside Shōyō, hunting down the hotel they are supposed to meet Kuroo at.

Kei wants to throw up.

 

-*-

 

The room is nice. Really nice, in fact. It’s basically a small apartment with two rooms and a bathroom. The first room is a living room with a large, plush couch and a low, round coffee table sitting in front of it. Opposite the couch, a large flat screen hangs on the wall above an entertainment stand on which sits a lamp, telephone, and a fake flower arrangement. To the left of the couch is the main door that leads to the hall and to the right of the door is the minibar. To the right of the couch, a small table with a chair is situated in front of a large window framed by heavy drapes. The view is from the fifth floor and it’s kinda charming, too. It faces a busy intersection of the ward they’re in and you can see several small shops and eateries within walking distance.

Behind the couch and to the left is the bedroom. Inside is one large chest of drawers, one king sized bed, and two bedside tables. On the left wall is another large window with the same view as the living room and on the opposite wall is a small closet and the door that leads to a decent sized bathroom. Everything is done up in soft greys, crimson, and charcoal with natural, dark wooden furniture. It’s actually very tasteful and cozy.

Like he said, it’s a really nice room and Kei can’t figure out how Kuroo affords it on a broke university student’s budget. He might have asked except he’s pretty sure he’s going into cardiac arrest and it’s all he can do to stand upright, never mind trying to carry on a conversation. Kei is still inclined to believe he is having a delusional episode...

“So, how’re things going?” Kuroo asks, smiling at Shōyō and glancing nervously at Kei.

 _..._ a very lucid delusional episode.

Kei has just stepped out of the bedroom after dropping off his backpack filled with extra clothes and anything else he thinks he might have need for over the course of the next several hours.

Because, you know, he’s there to have sex. With Kuroo Testurō. And Shōyō. At the same time.

Yup, he’s having a heart attack.

What the fuck had he been thinking?!

“...Kei?”

Kei blinks and looks over at Shōyō who’s worried eyes search his face, which is heating up under the scrutiny and because of the situation. He stands awkwardly next to Shōyō and across from Kuroo with his arms crossed defensively over his chest.

“Hey, megane-kun, if your not into this we don’t have to do anything. No hard feelings, we can just hang out,” Kuroo leans so he’s in Kei’s line of sight, genuine concern worrying his expression.

Kei turns redder, “It’s fine,” he snaps, staring at the floor and he doesn’t see the wary look passing between Shōyō and Kuroo.

“Okay then,” Kuroo answers hesitantly. “How about we eat first? You boys hungry? My treat.”

Honestly Kei isn’t hungry at all. He’s mildly nauseous and feeling incredibly vulnerable so he chooses to remain silent.

“I’m starved,” Shōyō replies for them, trying to disperse the tense atmosphere. He rubs Kei’s arm briefly, dipping his head to catch Kei’s eye, trying to comfort him with a small smile. It doesn’t help but Kei appreciates the effort.

Shōyō moves off to plop down on the couch, and Kuroo heads over to the phone to peruse the menu of food items that room service provides. Seriously, how the hell is Kuroo affording all of this?

Kei slips onto the couch next to Shōyō while the other two discuss options. He sits stiffly—his back straight, hands gripping his knees. He wants to relax. He wants to enjoy this once in a lifetime opportunity, but he’s so nervous and embarrassed he can’t calm down.

Honestly, if he knew he was gonna freak out like this, he’d have rejected Shōyō’s idea and saved himself the time and humiliation.

Shōyō goes silent next to him as Kuroo picks up the phone to dial room service. Kei is concentrating on the patterns in the grey carpet when Shōyō’s hand slips onto his thigh and squeezes gently. Kei stiffens briefly before allowing the touch to calm his frayed nerves.

Kuroo hangs up the phone and the room is left in awkward silence for a while. No one knows what to say and Kei is thinking about leaving when Kuroo speaks up.

“Did I ever tell you guys about the time Bokuto and I nearly sent Assistant Coach Naoi to the hospital trying to pull a prank on Yaku?” Kuroo takes a seat in the chair by the window, glancing between them hopefully.

Shōyō shakes his head and his eyes flash with anticipation. Kei wants to point out that Kuroo has never actually spoken to him outside training camp and that one time after Nationals. However, he holds his tongue because he knows Kuroo is trying to bring levity to the uncomfortable atmosphere and Kei really doesn’t want to leave.

While they wait on their food to arrive, Kuroo launches into a wild story about an epically failed prank involving raw eggs, homemade stilts, and tons of glitter. Apparently, his coach narrowly missed a hospital visit, but Kuroo and Bokuto were fortunate they weren't expelled from their teams and Yaku remained none the wiser about the almost-prank. It was a wild story that has Shōyō cracking up by the end and even Kei can’t help grinning through most of it.

Eventually, their food arrives and they decide to settle around the low table in front of the couch since there wasn’t enough seating at the table by the window. Kei is feeling marginally better, his appetite crawling back as he eyes the giant spread of treats covering nearly every inch of surface on the table. Someone has even ordered slices of strawberry shortcake and Kei has inwardly called dibs on that delicious treat.

“I figured that’d get your attention.”

Kei drags his eyes from the confectionary temptation to look at Shōyō who is grinning at him, his brown eyes shining.

“Now that I know your weakness, megane-kun, do understand I plan to exploit that knowledge.”

Kei’s gaze jumps to meet Kuroo’s whose eyes gleam like tiger’s eye stones. Kei internally shivers, his brain screaming at him in wordless elation to have Kuroo’s attention on him in any way. Kei pulls his face into a smirk, trying to hide his anxiety, and retorts, “You won’t have a chance to exploit anything if you keep calling me megane-kun.”

For a second Kuroo just stares at him, his expression neutral, and Kei holds his breath hoping he hasn’t gone too far. He is terrified of fucking up and ruining everything, having been looking forward and fearing this day since they’d finalized their plans. He hasn’t forgotten about the crush he had on his former mentor, he’s only put it away since he thought he’d never see him again. Yet, being there with Kuroo, and he’s very much reminded of why he had it so bad for him in the first place. With the exception of Shōyō, Kuroo is easily the sexiest man Kei’s ever laid eyes on and two years at university has only increased his appeal. Kei doesn’t know what kind of training Kuroo has been undergoing but he definitely approves. He may not have seen Kuroo naked yet, but the clothes he wears do nothing to hide the muscles that Kei very much wants to explore.

Kuroo’s face finally breaks out into a genuine smile, his eyes softening, and he answers, “There’s the Tsukki we all know and love. Glad you’ve finally joined us.”

Kei narrows his eyes then snorts, “I suppose that name will do for now.”

Kuroo chuckles and looks down at the meal before them and Kei takes a deep, but subtle, breath. He will be surprised if he lives through the remainder of their time together.

“Well, this food isn’t going to eat itself,” Kuroo declares as he leads them in proclaiming their gratitude for the meal, then fills a plate. Shōyō follows suit, making small talk as he piles a plate high with samples of everything on the table. Kei listens to the two of them talk, content to be part of the background as he makes his own small plate. He’s still eyeing the cake and wondering when would be the most polite time to gobble one of the slices down.

“Ah ah ahh, stringbean. Dinner first, then dessert.”

Kei looks up from the cake finding the other two watching him with amusement as they chew their food. He clicks his tongue and rolls his eyes, “What are you? My mother?”

“Wouldn’t it be more appropriate to call him daddy?” Shōyō throws out there obviously unable to pass up the moment.

Kuroo chokes on his mouthful of noodles and Kei’s face heats up until he’s pretty sure it’s the same color as the red drapes. Shōyō only watches, his expression innocent as a lamb’s that Kei knows is bullshit because his caramel eyes are glowing with wicked humor.

The little asshole.

Kuroo recovers taking a long pull of beer that he ordered. He coughs one more time before taunting, “Well, I wouldn’t be opposed to that if you really wanted to?”

Shōyō snickers behind his hand and Kei shoots him a deadly look. Kei turns his attention back to Kuroo and, desperate to rescue his pride, says with a coy grin, “That depends on if you earn it.”

Kuroo just stares at him, hazel eyes wide with shock. His lips hang open with the mouth of the bottle frozen mid tilt.

Kei concentrates on his food, taking a bite of salad as nonchalantly as possible even though his cheeks and ears radiate warmth. Dammit, he’s seriously not gonna make it through the evening if he doesn’t control the blood that keeps rushing to his face.

Shōyō lapses into silent giggles beside him, curling over his plate.

Kuroo clears his throat again, taking another swing of beer. “Yeah, right. Earn it. That’s alotta pressure,” Kuroo mumbles and Kei snickers.

The silence that falls between them is less awkward now. Soon, though, Shōyō fills it with nonsense chatter and Kuroo joins in with Kei contributing every so often. Kei notices Kuroo sneaking glances at him from time to time; they consistently send smalls bolts of electricity down Kei’s spine.

For a while they just enjoy the meal, chattering about school and volleyball. They discuss old teammates and what they’re doing now and any plans they have for the coming semester. Kei finds himself relaxing, but as the food slowly disappears, his anxiety returns.

When they have each eaten their fill, Kuroo gets up and strides over to the nearly empty food cart, pulling a bottle from a bucket that was covered with a lid. He also grabs a few extra cups and heads back over to the table, sitting back down in the place he had vacated. Kei watches curiously as he places the saki and three cups on the table before clearing a space for them. Then he unscrews the cap, breaking the seal with the sound of aluminum and plastic tearing. He tips the open bottle over one glass, pouring out a moderate amount before repeating the action over the other two. Lastly he hands both Kei and Shōyō a cup, keeping the third for himself.

“Have either of you ever drank alcohol before?” He asks with genuine interest.

Shōyō shakes his head but Kei nods his and confesses, “Yes, when I graduated. After dinner we celebrated and my parents let me have a cup.”

Kuroo grins, “Good. I don’t plan to get either of you drunk but I thought it might help loosen things up a bit to have a little. Is that okay?”

“Sure,” Shōyō chirps, smiling shyly and sniffing his cup. Kei shrugs his agreement.

“Alright then.” Kuroo lifts his glass toward them and they do the same.

“Kanpai!” Kuroo calls out before taking a drink.

“Kanpai!” Kei repeats, sipping at his. It’s good, sweet and flowery. He takes another drink, sighing in satisfaction. Kuroo smiles at him while sipping from his own cup.

“...Kanpai,” Shōyō says, hesitant. He brings the lip of the cup to his mouth and sips. His nose wrinkles and he shakes his head, both Kei and Kuroo laugh at him.

“Alcohol is an acquired taste, chibi. No pressure if you don’t want it.” Kuroo smiles kindly at him and the sweet way he is with Shōyō causes warmth to bloom in Kei’s chest.

Or maybe it’s the alcohol. Kei doesn’t dwell on it.

Shōyō sets down his cup obviously deciding not to partake. Kei is impressed with his maturity and that he doesn’t make it a challenge to keep up with him and Kuroo. It makes Kei kinda wants to kiss him.

Kei looks at his cup, suspicious. What’s the alcohol content in this crap?

“I want to play a game,” Shōyō suddenly announces.

Kei and Kuroo look at him, both a bit bemused but listening.

“What kind of game,” Kei asks, wary of Shōyō’s ideas which more often than not turn out stupid.

Shōyō rolls his eyes as if recognizing Kei’s thoughts, “Just a little get-to-know-you game. I’m the only one who knows both of you...intimately, so I was thinking it might help lessen the awkwardness.”

Kei blushes and stares into his almost empty cup. Truthfully, it isn’t a bad idea and Kei can see the merit in learning a little more about each other. However, Kei has never had an easy time sharing so he’s not sure how well this will play out.

“I’m game,” Kuroo states excitedly. “What are the rules?”

Shōyō thinks about it for a moment, tapping his chin with his head tilted in that adorable way he does. Kei fiddles with his cup while he waits, debating on pouring himself another.

“How about we each ask questions but they all have to be sex related…”

Kei snorts and Shōyō smacks him on the shoulder.

“I’m serious. We start out simple, with like, basic questions. And-and every, like, three question we up the level of, like, dirtiness.”

Kei flushes; he’s totally out of his comfort zone so he decides to pour himself another drink. He leans over the table, trying not to knock over any of the leftovers or empty bowls and plates. Gripping the bottle, he sits back and pours another cup.

“What happens if you don’t want to answer?” Kei challenges, looking between the two and praying his expression doesn’t betray his nervousness.

“I think the punishment should be you have to watch the other two later without participating. One minute for every question not answered,” Kuroo contributes. He leans forward and grabs the bottle back, pouring himself another cup full. When finished he places the bottle in the middle of the table so both Kei and him have access. He smirks at Kei and it causes Kei’s heart to stutter and his dick to twitch; Kei bites his lip and looks away.

“So, will you play, Kei?” Shōyō asks hopefully.

Kei thinks about it. Really, what does he have to lose? Well, besides his dignity. Kei glances at Kuroo who’s watching him, eagerness in his tawny eyes.

Kei shrugs, resigned, “Yeah, I’ll play.”

“Yes! Okay, I’ll go first,” Shōyō squeals in excitement.

Kei rolls his eyes, “Why do you get to go first?” Not that he wants to be the first to ask lewd questions, but he has innate need to mess with the Shrimp.

Shōyō looks offended, cheeks puffing out in a pout, “It was my idea, Stingyshima!”

Kuroo cackles, “Stingyshima! That’s rich!”

Kei ignores them both, opting to sip his drink.

“Okay, this one is for Kuroo-“

“Wait,” Kuroo interrupts, “is it three questions per person or three questions total?”

“Total,” Shōyō replies without missing a beat. “Now, Kuroo, tell us about your first crush.”

“Technically, that wasn’t a question,” Kei points out. Shōyō pokes at him and Kei tries to fight him off.

Kuroo scratches his cheek, sipping at his sake. “My first crush…” he tapers off, thinking back and trying to remember. His voice pulls Kei and Shōyō back from their play fighting. “Oh, I got it!” He exclaims, patting the table. “Zakai Karin, second year of middle school. She was a third year and really shy and cute and I was smitten for like, six months.” Kuroo has this little wistful smile on his face as if the memory of his young crush brings him fond memories.

“A girl. Huh,” Kei muses, tilting his head as he regards Kuroo’s confession.

“Yep,” Kuroo grins, “it was also right around the time I also developed a crush on Sakiyama Matsusuke who was in my class. That’s how I discovered I was bi, though I didn’t know how to define it at the time. Why? You interested in girls?”

“Does this count as your question?” Kei asks with a raised eyebrow and Kuroo shrugs, taking another sip of his sake. “No,” Kei then answers, “I’m straight up dick. Well...not straight but,” he waves a dismissive hand, “Semantics. Anyway, girls are nasty.” Kei scrunches his face up in disgust to emphasize his point.

Kuroo bursts out laughing at Kei’s wrinkled nose and Shōyō adds his two cents, “I wouldn’t say nasty.”

Kei turns to him, arching his brows in question, “I suppose that depends on your preference. What about you?”

“Hey, you already asked your question,” Kuroo complains and Kei smirks at him.

“I did no such thing. I only _implied_ a question and you answered what you wanted to hear.”

Kuroo stares at him a moment and Kei returns the look, his expression challenging. Kuroo ends up shaking his head and chuckling.

“Clever boy,” Kuroo mumbles and Kei smiles in smug satisfaction.

Kei turns back to Shōyō and waits for his answer. Shōyō shrugs, “I don’t know. I’ve only ever had sex with guys but I’ve also had crushes on girls.”

“That sounds like you’re up there with me,” Kuroo appeals, grinning at Shōyō as if they were now part of some elite bisexual boy’s club.

Shōyō smiles brightly at Kuroo but shakes his head, “I don't think so. I mean, I’ve never really labeled it and since I don’t have any real experience with women it seems a bit presumptuous.”

Kei snorts, “Read the dictionary much?” He laughs when Shōyō pinches him and pouts. “Besides,” he continues, poking Shōyō in the cheek, “your sexuality has little to do with sex itself.”

Shōyō fiddles with a chopstick and shrugges, a thoughtful look on his face, “I know, but I’ve had feelings for both guys and girls and only ever had sex with guys. I’d like to find out if my attraction to girls is just as physical before I label myself.”

“Well, you do you, chibi. No one here is gonna judge you,” Kuroo encourages, tipping a newly opened beer bottle at him in mock salute.

Shōyō’s comment makes Kei’s stomach twist but he shoves the uncomfortable feeling away for now and pours one more cup of sake. The effects of the alcohol are beginning to make him slightly lightheaded and whatever happens later, Kei wants to be sober enough to remember it. Well, more sober than he is currently.

“Okay, that makes three questions with the exception of Tsukki’s sneaky ass,” Kuroo throws Kei a playful glare and Kei hides a grin in his cup as he sips his sake. “So, who wants to start this round?”

“I will,” Kei jumps in before anyone else can volunteer. The alcohol is loosening his inhibitions and making him more talkative. He’s finding it hard to be mad about it because he’s genuinely curious about Kuroo and Shōyō and he’s normally too insecure to ask questions like this.

“Kuroo, if you’re bi, who do you prefer and why?”

“That’s two questions, Blondie,” Kuroo chuckles, “Did you really think I wouldn’t notice you trying to cheat?”

Kei shrugs, grinning, “Who said I was trying to hide it?”

“Just answer the questions, Kuroo. I’m curious too,” Shōyō presses.

Kuroo pretends to think about it, making a big show of struggling as his fawn colored eyes dart between Kei and Shōyō. “Fine,” he huffs in mock inconvenience, “but this counts as both your questions.”

“Hah?!” Shōyō yells, eyes going wide, “No fair!”

“Now who’s playing unfairly?!” Kei laughs, impressed with Kuroo’s cunning.

“Them’s the rules,” Kuroo sighs defeated, as if he didn’t just make that up.

“Fine!” Both Kei and Shōyō relent. Kei is still chuckling to himself and Shōyō appears to actually be put out. Kei shakes his head, focusing back on Kuroo.

“Well,” Kuroo begins, “What is my preference and why…?” He shrugs, the corner of his mouth pulling up into a demure smirk. “Guys,” He says, “don’t get me wrong, I like being between a female’s legs as much as a straight dude,” Kuroo looks directly at Kei and Kei’s heart nearly stops when he locks onto the molten whiskey gaze, “but I love getting dicked down into incoherence even more. I love it as much I love to do the di-cking.” He winks as Kei again, the last syllable getting lost in the mouth of his beer bottle as he takes a drink. Kei feels like he’s gonna internally combust he wants Kuroo to fuck him so bad.

He’s about ready for this game to be over and done with.

“My turn,” Kuroo purrs, turning to Shōyō who brightens up at finally being asked a question.

“Shōyō,” Kuroo stalls for dramatic effect and Kei rolls his eyes, setting his elbow on the table and plopping his head in his hand. “What’s your favorite position with Tsukki?”

Kei perks up, his face blooming rose colored as he watches Shōyō’s eyes go wide and his mouth drop open, caught off guard by the sudden, intimate personal question. Kei darts his eyes to a smirking Kuroo and figures he isn’t the only one beginning to get impatient.

Shōyō looks at Kei, hesitant to answer. Kei understands, he’s not one who likes his personal business out there. However, Kei also knows the consequences of the game if you choose to pass. While he appreciates that Shōyō would take one for the team if Kei tells him not to say anything, Kei truthfully doesn’t want him to miss out on what will be happening later (Kei is also kinda curious about Shōyō’s answer). So after a brief pause, Kei waves a hand at Shōyō, permitting him to go ahead.

Shōyō looks like a puppy who’d just been given a bone—Kei can almost see his tail wagging. Kei tilts his head at the thought of Shōyō with a tail and considers the possibility of one attached to a vibrator. Maybe some ears to match…

“My favorite position...hmm,” Shōyō begins and pulls Kei from his less than innocent thoughts; he’ll look more into _that_ later.

Shōyō’s amber eyes are fastened to Kei and half-lidded. He bites his lip as he thinks, a slight blush dusting the apples of his cheeks. Kei leans back onto his hand, waiting and staring into those wanting eyes with desire and curiosity in his own. Shōyō moves closer to Kei until their knees are touching and he leans into him, placing his hands on Kei’s shoulders. Kei sits up straighter, fingers grasping at the sides of Shōyō thighs right above the knee.

“I think,” he says, his voice low and soft, “I think my favorite position is riding your cock.”

Kei’s breath hitches and Shōyō wets his lips, his eyes darting to between Kei’s lips and his eyes. “Yeah,” Shōyō breathes, “you’re long and you get so deep inside. You always feels so amazing and it makes it so much better ‘cause I can watch you come apart beneath me.”

“Mmm…” Kei hums as heat rushes through his veins. Between Kuroo, Shōyō, and the alcohol in his bloodstream, Kei’s initial anxiety has all but disappeared. Now all he wants is to touch someone and someone to touch him.

“I’m gonna kiss you now, Shrimp,” Kei murmurs, moistening his own lips. He gently pinches Shōyō’s chin between his thumb and forefinger, tilting his head to a comfortable angle and leans in.

“Don’t call me-“ Shōyō tries to argue, but Kei swallows up his words with a searing kiss, plunging his tongue deep into Shōyō’s open mouth. It’s dirty and doesn’t last long, but it’s not unsatisfying. The sparks that had started growing between them all— _finally—_ blaze to life.

Kuroo hums his approval from the sidelines and both Kei and Shōyō turn to look at him. Kuroo’s eyes are flickering between them as if he can’t decide who is more enticing. His pupils are blown and a flush has settled on his ears and into his cheeks, spilling down his neck, and disappearing beneath the collar of his Henley. It’s the most gorgeous look Kuroo has worn yet.

“Yeah, I think I’m done with this game? Anyone else?” Kuroo asks, settling back on one arm while still watching them with a half-lidded gaze.

“Hell, yeah,” Shōyō groans, running one of his hands through Kei’s hair before standing up. As he rises, Kei’s eyes travel from his neck to his chest, coming to rest on the subtle tent at the front of his pants. Kei tilts his head to gaze up at Shōyō, the heat of arousal burning within chestnut eyes. Kei slides his hands up the front of Shōyō thighs, slipping them around the back to squeeze his ass; he mouths at Shōyō’s cock through the fabric of his jeans. A whimper floats down from Shōyō who gently rolls his hips to chase the friction against his quickly hardening member. Shōyō’s fingers dig skillfully into Kei’s scalp; he tugs at the strands sending exquisite shocks of pain and pleasure down his spine and Kei’s cock jumps to life. He turns his face to rest his cheek against Shōyō’s thigh and sends Kuroo his own scorching half-lidded look.

“Yeah, me too,” Kei finally agrees.

“Mmm, _fu-ck_ ,” Kuroo groans, tongue rolling along his bottom lip before pulling it through his teeth. “Bedroom, now,” he commands and rises off the floor, his own arousal apparent beneath his tight pants.

He walks around the table, stretching a hand toward Shōyō who takes it and allows himself to be pulled close to Kuroo. Kuroo wraps the opposite arm around his waist, fingers dipping beneath the hem of Shōyō’s shirt so he can tease the smooth skin above the waistline of Shōyō’s jeans. He stretches out his free hand toward Kei. They are both looking at him expectantly.

Kei is about to grab hold of the offered hand when the strawberry shortcake grabs his attention.

“Um, go ahead, I’ll be there in a second,” he suggests, his tone mysterious.

Kuroo and Shōyō share a look of confusion, and Shōyō shrugs taking Kuroo’s hand to lead him into the bedroom.

Kei quickly grabs a fork and shovels a couple bites of cake into his mouth before scrambling to his feet. He takes another bite and puts the fork down, but before he even turns around to follow the other two Shōyō’s voice calls to him from the bedroom.

“Just bring the damn cake with you, dummy!”

Kei teehees, grabbing the small plate holding the half-eaten piece of cake. He saunters into the room, licking the fork to find Kuroo and Shōyō already half naked on the bed and making out. Well, Kuroo is shirtless and Shōyō has stripped down to his briefs. Kei thinks the view is superb.

Kei guesses right, Kuroo is very nicely cut. Champagne colored skin stretches smooth over his chest and abs, flexing like rippling cream as he moves. The corded muscle of his biceps bunch and expand like a rhythm that matches Kei’s quick pulse. There are some things video can’t capture the way the naked eye can, and watching the way Shōyō and Kuroo writhe against each other is one of them. It’s like living art, and if Shōyō is David come alive, then Kuroo is Apollo.

“Like what you see?”

Kei blinks, realizing he’s just been standing in the doorway ogling the two men while the cake sits forgotten and the fork he’s been licking is now covered in drool.

Yes, he’s a pathetic, horny mess. Fuck off.

Kei recovers quickly and deadpans. “Get over yourself. I was just bored enough to get lost in my thoughts,” he counters his tone reflecting his statement.

The look in Kuroo’s eyes says he believes that about as much as he believes in mythical creatures, which is to say he doesn’t.

“He pretends he isn’t interested but everyone here knows he’s just as thirsty as you are, Kuroo,” Shōyō teases, and Kei wants to smash the rest of the cake in his cute face.

“Pot meet kettle,” Kei snarks back and Kuroo laughs at their back and forth.

Shōyō reclines back on his hands, legs stretched out before him and crossed at the ankles, “Oh, I fully admit to being a thirsty whore.”

Kei and Kuroo both snicker as Shōyō smirks back at them.

Kuroo moves so he’s sitting at the edge of the bed, and leans back like Shōyō, crooking a finger at Kei who's still chuckling. Kei sashays over to him, plate still in one hand and twirling the fork in the air with the other. When he is within arm’s reach, Kuroo sits up and pulls Kei closer, spreading his legs so Kei fits right between them. Kei’s skin tingles where the heat of Kuroo’s hands rest on the backs of his thighs.

“Gimme a bite of that,” Kuroo murmurs, his eyes locked on Kei’s and the fire burning in them threatens to steal Kei’s breath away.

Kei obediently slices off a piece of cake and feeds it to Kuroo. Flushed lips wrap around the fork tongs and drag over the silver as the cake is swept away, and Kei is completely transfixed by the sensual movement of Kuroo’s mouth. When Kuroo licks icing off his lips, Kei mirrors the action subconsciously, his lips tingling with phantom impressions of how Kuroo tastes.

Kuroo tightens his hold on the back of Kei’s thighs, pulling at one and then the other until Kei is straddling his lap. Kuroo’s long fingers slide up his thighs to grasp Kei’s ass, and Kei gasps in delight as his body shudders, precum spurting from his throbbing cock head to soak his underwear. Out of nowhere Shōyō appears to lift the plate and fork from Kei’s hands, then slips his glasses from his face. Kei barely registers the actions, fixated now on sampling his favorite cake in Kuroo’s mouth.

“Can I have a taste?” he purrs, gripping Kuroo’s wide shoulders.

A Cheshire Cat grin splits Kuroo’s face. “Sure, but I’ll have to charge you.”

Kei leans down until his nose is barely brushing Kuroo’s, never breaking eye contact, “Too bad I’m broke.”

“What a shame,” Kuroo’s low voice rumbles, sending a shiver down Kei’s spine. Another surge of precum leaks through his boxer briefs and into his jeans. “Looks like you’ll owe me,” Kuroo whispers, tilting his head and catching Kei in a steamy kiss. Kei is not ashamed to admit he moans when Kuroo’s tongue breaches his lips to delve deep and snake around his own. Kei has wanted this and waited too long to give a single fuck if he sounds needy. Goddammit, he _is_ needy.

Kuroo groans in response, his strong hands tightening on Kei’s ass and pulling him so close that Kei’s erection rubs against Kuroo’s stomach. A broken whimper forces itself out of Kei and he presses harder into the kiss, dragging his tongue over the roof of Kuroo’s mouth. Kuroo growls and heaves upward, lifting Kei like he doesn’t weigh 77kgs (give or take a few kilos). Kei is embarrassed to admit that he squeals—high pitched and everything— but he ends up giggling as Kuroo drops him on his back on the bed.

“Scoot back to the head board,” Kuroo orders, unbuttoning those ass-hugging black pants. Kei can only nod as he watches Kuroo slide them off, leaving on a pair of snug, grey boxer briefs. They fit him so well that there’s not much left to the imagination the way they outline Kuroo’s rigid length. Kei is panting, in a few moments he’s going to have Kuroo hard and thrusting in his ass. Kei is so turned by the thought he groans and Kuroo has yet to crawl onto the bed.

“Tsukki,” Kei drags his eyes away from Kuroo’s crotch and looks up at Kuroo’s amused face, “scoot.” Kuroo tilts his head indicating to Kei to move back.

“Oh, uh, yeah,” Kei intelligently replies. He quickly does as told, shifting back until he can feel the pile of plush pillows behind him. He lays back, closing his eyes and sighing. If he wasn’t about to get wrecked by Kuroo, he might have just snuggled into the fluffy hotel pillows and enjoyed a comfortable nap.

He opens his eyes and turns his head when he feels the bed shift next to him. Shōyō has slid up beside him with his head on an adjacent pillow, his brown eyes bright. He smiles softly at Kei, one hand sneaking across Kei’s chest to trace the line of his pectoral muscle.

“I’m beginning to think I’m not needed here,” he teases, pushing out his bottom lip in an adorable fake pout.

Kei rolls his eyes and smiles back at him. He takes the hand on his chest and kisses the wrist, all while looking Shōyō in the eye. Brown irises disappear behind black pupils and Shōyō inhales sharply, pulling his bottom lip between his teeth.

“C’mere,” Kei whispers, curling one arm around Shōyō’s waist as he moves closer and wraps his other hand around the back of Shōyō’s neck, his thumb caressing his jaw. He gently pulls Shōyō to him, placing soft kisses on his lips. Shōyō sighs into it, sliding his hand up Kei’s chest until his fingers can play with the small hairs along the hairline above his neck.

“God, you two are fucking beautiful.” The bed dips again and Kuroo crawls over, lifting and parting Kei’s legs, situating himself between his thighs. Kei grins but continues to make out with Shōyō.

Kuroo’s hands slide up Kei’s thighs and over his hips, stopping to thumb at the waistline of Kei’s jeans. One hand drags over the fabric to pull the button and Kei breaks the kiss to gaze at Kuroo. Shōyō drops his head to mouth at Kei’s collarbone, sucking and biting at the smooth skin. He can feel Shōyō’s hard length through his underwear as he grinds his hips into Kei’s thigh. Kei inhales a shuddering breath.

“Can I take these off?” Kuroo asks, dipping a finger just beneath the waist of Kei’s jeans and underwear and giving a firm tug. Kei nods as Kuroo slides his hand down to palm at his erection straining against the fabric. A moan follows on the tail of a sigh as Kei’s hips roll up and into Kuroo’s hand. Kei tilts his head back and closes his eyes against the sensations of Shōyō sucking hickies onto his neck while rutting into his leg, and Kuroo gripping his cock through his jeans. The friction disappears and Kuroo flicks open the button then pulls down the zipper. His fingers dig beneath the waistband and tug until Kei’s stiff cock bobs in the chill air.

Once Kei’s pants are on the floor, Kuroo’s presence looms over him, like the slow approach of a storm about to shake his foundations. Kei’s eye’s creep open, watching Kuroo crawl up the length of his long body. Warm hands find their way under his shirt and it bunches as they slide up his side. Two thumbs graze his nipples as they pass and Kei arches into the touch, gasping. Shōyō seems to automatically know when to move because he leans back and allows Kuroo to remove the last of Kei’s clothing. Kei falls back into the pillows with Kuroo coming to rest on top of him; the heat of him covering Kei from his chest to his hips. Kei moans, loving the weight of Kuroo on him and he wraps his arms around Kuroo’s back, using him as leverage to bring their lips together.

Kuroo teases him, flicking his tongue briefly inside Kei mouth and nipping at his bottom lip. Kei clings to him like a monkey, feeling desperate and needy, and Kuroo chuckles. He pulls back, and Kei let’s him, trying not to pout about it.

“Do you know how long I’ve wanted you?” Kuroo asks, caressing Kei’s cheek with the back of his hand and planting a chaste kiss on his chin. Kei’s blushes, the question catching him off guard and he turns his head to hide his embarrassment. Kei catches Shōyō watching them, unperturbed by the strangely intimate moment, a small smile pulling the corner of his lips.

Kei glances back at Kuroo who’s patiently waiting. Kei replies with barely a shake of his head and lowers his eyes. His heart is pounding and he’s sure Kuroo can feel it, pressed against Kei as he is.

“I’ve wanted you since training camp my last year of high school.”

Kei’s eyes dart up, meeting Kuroo’s dark gaze. His expression is fond and his smile is affectionate. Kei has a thousand questions he wants to ask, such as why Kuroo never said a single word about his apparent attraction, but he doesn’t get the chance. Kuroo dives down and seizes Kei lips in a passionate kiss, driving out all questions Kei has.

The kiss, unfortunately, doesn’t last long as Kuroo breaks away, trailing more kisses down his jaw to his neck. Kuroo licks across Kei’s chest and stops when he comes to a nipple. He flicks his tongue over the hardening nub and Kei whimpers. Kuroo licks his lips before sucking the whole nipple into his mouth, curling his tongue around it making Kei arch up violently and keen, digging his blunt nails into Kuroo’s shoulders. Kuroo doesn’t stay long and moves on to the next nipple, making Kei wail again.

“Shit, Tsukki, you’re so fucking responsive,” Kuroo croons, licking up his sternum and kissing his way back down.

“Right?” Shōyō contributes, digging fingers into Kei’s scalp in a light massage. “He’s so much more verbal in the bedroom. I love it!” Shōyō chuckles beside Kei.

“F-fuck you guys,” Kei pants as Kuroo continues to wander down south, dragging his tongue and nipping at skin. Kuroo chuckles, deep and rumbly and Kei moans again.

Kuroo kisses Kei all over, from his chest to his ankles and Kei is mad with want. He moans and whines shamelessly as Shōyō whispers to him about how gorgeous he is.

Eventually Kuroo bites his way up one of Kei’s thighs as one hand kneads the firm muscle of the other. Kuroo pushes that leg up and over to the side so it’s bent at the knee. With the extra room, Kuroo licks up Kei’s ball sack, sucking at the skin. Kei writhes, pushing his ass down wanting to get as close to that mouth as possible. Kuroo uses his other hand to pin down Kei’s hips as he scoots up to slide his tongue along the underside of Kei’s cock.

Kei is throbbing, his dick pulsing in sync with his heartbeat. Precum spills in a steady stream from the tip and he aches to be in something—anything—as long as he can come.

“P-please, Kuroo, stop t-tea-singme,” Kei begs. Tomorrow he will probably hate himself (and more likely Kuroo) for reducing him to a slurring, writhing mess. For now, though, all Kei can think about is having Kuroo swallow his aching cock until he comes down his throat.

Kuroo moans and ruts his hips into the bedspread. He raises up, umber eyes burning into Kei’s, “Anything for you beautiful.”

Kei licks the sweat off his upper lip and nods as Kuroo grips his rigid member in a firm hand. His lips part and Kei holds his breath. Kuroo’s tongue darts out and kitten licks the slit before wrapping his mouth around the head and sucking. Kei throws his head back and groans, “Fu...fu-ck!”

Kuroo slips further down, his tongue curling around the Kei’s shaft. He keeps going until his nose brushes the blonde hair right above Kei’s cock, then he slides back up until the tip rests on his tongue. He bobs shallowly a few moments, sucking with each pass. Kei sobs, one hand plunging into Kuroo’s dark hair, fingers grasping the silky strands in a tight fist. His other hand scrabbles at the soft comforter, desperate for something to cling to. Vaguely, Kei is aware of fingers intertwining with his own.

“Is it good?” Shōyō’s velvety voice floats into his consciousness and Kei nods vigorously.

“It’s good...so fucking g-good!” Kei cries. The pleasure tightens into a ball in his gut, slipping down between his legs. Electricity snaps across his skin, the small hairs all over his body standing on end. His thighs tremble as he fights to keep from squeezing Kuroo’s head between them.

The hands on his hip and on his thigh move until they’re tucked between his ass and the bed. Fingers dig into the meat of his ass cheeks, pushing his hips upward until he’s thrusting into Kuroo’s mouth. Kuroo relaxes his jaw and hollows his cheeks, allowing Kei to fuck into his mouth at will. Kei has been abandoned to instinct, an entity made purely of pleasure and desire, and he curls his long legs over Kuroo’s shoulder while folding the fingers of both hands into Kuroo’s hair. His hips need no more encouragement from Kuroo as they move all on their own, thrusting repeatedly into the open mouth. Kuroo wraps one hand around the base of Kei’s dick as a barrier to keep from choking and he moans continuously, the vibrations increasing the intensity of the sensation.

“Ha...ah...ngh-god...hah...yes...yes...sogood…”

A hand gently pulls at his chin and he’s looking into Shōyō’s blown out gaze. Shōyō ducks down, licking into Kei’s moaning mouth, and swirling his tongue over Kei’s teeth then sucks on his tongue. He bites his lips and all the while Kei is panting and wailing as he face fucks Kuroo.

“I’m com...I’m gonna come...close,” Kei pants, his lungs not filling with oxygen fast enough and tears forming at the corners of his eyes. Kuroo doesn’t signal him to stop and even if he had, it’s too late as an orgasm rips through Kei, bowing his back and making him clench his legs closed. Kuroo grips his thighs, pushing them apart to keep his head from getting crushed. He tightens his jaw and bobs over the head of Kei’s pulsing member, milking him for every last drop.

“HOLY FUCK!” Kei yells into Shōyō’s mouth, squeezing eyes shut and rolling his hips as his soul leaves his body through his dick. His heart is beating so hard he feels it in his toes and he’s positive it’s strong enough to crack a rib. He can’t breathe, his stomach clenches, abdominal muscles straining as he fills Kuroo’s mouth and throat with thick cum.

Kei eventually collapses back, his body twitching from the force of his climax and the resulting oversensitivity. His arms and legs flop onto the bed, boneless and heavy, his chest heaving as he drags blessed air into burning lungs.

Kuroo raises up onto his knees, licking exces cum off his thumb, his heavy lidded gaze rolls satisfied over Kei’s limp form. A smirk has found a home on his face; he’s obviously pleased with himself. Kei would call him out with some well-placed sarcasm if he could remember what words are. However, his brain is still fuzzy at the moment so he lets Kuroo’s cocky attitude slide.

“That was really hot,” Shōyō groans, shattering the quiet that surrounds them. Kei and Kuroo look over at him, he’s buried his face into one of the pillows and he’s giggling like a madman.

Kei snorts and rolls his head back to face Kuroo again, his eyes dropping to see how Kuroo’s hard on stretches the fabric of his boxer briefs.

“I’m not done with you yet, blondie, so don’t pass out on me.”

Kei’s eyes travel up Kuroo’s perfect body to meet his gaze. His pupils are still blown and they’re hazy with arousal, but there’s a hint of humor in them.

“Not a chance, I’ve waited to long to have you inside me,” Kei grins back. Being eighteen means having a short refractory period. It’s both a blessing and a curse.

“Hey!” Shōyō squawks beside Kei, offense drawing his eyebrows together. “What, do I not even exist here?”

Both Kuroo and Kei laugh and Shōyō’s expression settles into a true pout. Kuroo leans over Kei to reach Shōyō, his big hand capturing the back of his head in order to kiss him. Kei watches both of their tongues delve into the others’ mouth and Shōyō moans in appreciation. Kuroo breaks away to sit back on his heels, leaving Shōyō to chase his lips and Kei can empathize. Who wouldn’t want to kiss Kuroo _fucking_ Tetsurō?

“Do you want me to fuck you first, Chibi?”

Kei raises an eyebrow though no one is paying attention. How long does Kuroo think he can last? He sort of wants to find out. Scratch that, Kei really wants to find out.

Shōyō sighs looking inconvenienced. He waves a hand, “No. I’ve already had you, it’s Kei’s turn.”

“I’m so glad to have your permission, Shrimp,” Kei sighs lazily.

“I’m trying to be generous. Don’t get snarky with me, at least you got to come. Keep on being sassy and I’ll just take that dick for myself,” Shōyō gripes, tossing Kei a disgruntled look.

Shōyō has a point, still, Kei can’t let him have the last word. So, he narrows his eyes and opens his mouth to retaliate but Kuroo interrupts their bickering.

“Hey guys, chill. There’s enough of this to go around.” Kei and Shōyō both look over in time to see Kuroo sweeping a hand by his flagging erection as if he’s proffering the eighth wonder of the world.

Kei snorts and rolls his eyes and Shōyō chuckles. Kuroo is, if nothing, a bigger dork than he is suave. He’s grinning at the two of them, knowing his goofiness is just on this side of adorable.

With the playful look still shining in his eyes, Kuroo swats at Kei’s leg, “Roll over, tall, lean, and sexy.”

Kei groans, both from Kuroo’s lame jokes and from the effort it’s going to take to move his body. He still tries; flopping onto his side, then to his stomach. Kuroo—still spry and full of energy—maneuvers around Kei’s long limbs.

“Where’s the lube, Chibi?” He inquires, hands gliding up the back of Kei legs. He slaps Kei’s butt once, making him squeal, then Kuroo caresses the sore spot. Kei glares over his shoulder at Kuroo who doesn’t look the least apologetic.

Shōyō scrambles off the bed to dig around in one of the bags. When he has what he wants he quickly crawls back over to them. He tosses the bottle of lube and a few condoms near Kuroo and takes his place next to Kei. Kuroo fits himself back between Kei’s leg and begins to administer another round of kisses to his shoulders and back. Kei hums feeling incredibly spoiled. He has his arms shoved under a pillow and he turns his face, resting his cheek against the fluffiness. Kei watches Shōyō who in turn watches him while running his fingers through Kei’s hair again. He leans in to plant a kiss on Kei’s arm.

“Are you enjoying yourself?” Shōyō whispers, genuine curiosity in his honey colored eyes.

Kei sighs as Kuroo’s kisses travel lower and lower. He’s half hard already and eager to feel Kuroo open him up. He nods his head and smiles softly at Shōyō, “Mmm...yeah.”

Shōyō beams at him, his eyes glittering with joy. Kei’s insides warm, his chest aching with affection for him.

“I’m glad,” Shōyō says, sweeping a stray, damp hair from Kei’s forehead. Kei doesn’t doubt he means it.

“Oi, you two need to focus,” Kuroo complains near Kei’s ass. Kei crans his head to look over his shoulder.

“Well, do something then,” he teases, wiggling his butt at Kuroo.

A devilish looks passes over Kuroo’s face, “Oh, don’t worry, Saltshaker, I plan on _doing_ something alright.”

Kei just rolls his eyes and grins, letting his head fall back onto the pillow. He sighs in relaxed satisfaction but his head suddenly snaps up so he can glare at Kuroo when he feels a sharp pain in his ass cheek.

“Did you just bite me?!” He demands to know but Kuroo only chuckles playfully.

Something slick slides between his ass cheeks to prod against his hole. He automatically clenches, then forces himself to relax when Kuroo’s finger pushes past the ring of muscle. Kei sighs happily, he loves being fingered.

It doesn’t take long for Kuroo to push his finger in to the last knuckle. Kei adjusts almost immediately and Kuroo begins to pump the digit in and out. Kei quietly grunts, the feeling of pressure soon giving way to pleasure and he grinds back on Kuroo’s hand. He spreads his legs even more, raising up on his elbows and resting his forehead on the pillow. Shōyō traces patterns on his back, kissing his shoulder over and over again.

Kei feels a shift between his legs and then Kuroo is using his free hand to pull Kei’s cheeks further apart. A second later, a warm wet tongue traces his stretched entrance before flattening out and slicking him up from his balls to his tailbone. Kei moans, low and long, pressing back, eager to feel Kuroo’s tongue breech his rim.

Did he say he loved fingering? He meant rimming. He _loves_ being rimmed.

Kuroo pushes further in and his tongue joins his finger, both working Kei open to a string of curses and high mewling whimpers. Kuroo pulls out the finger only to add another. He scissors them, his tongue dipping into the space between. Kei is in heaven as he rocks his hips against Kuroo’s fingers and his face. Kei isn’t sure how Kuroo’s tongue hasn’t fallen off with how much he’s used it, but he thanks the gods that it hasn’t because he loves how skilled Kuroo is with it. Kei is actually pretty sure Kuroo was the one to teach Shōyō how to suck dick and eat ass.

Maybe he’ll ask him for tips when all of this is over.

Suddenly, Kuroo twists his wrist and crooks his finger, pressing into Kei’s sweet spot. Kei throws his head back and shoves hard onto the fingers, wailing as blinding pleasure overwhelms his senses. His cock is fully hard now as it drags along the soft material of the crimson duvet beneath him. If Kuroo continues, Kei is going to come again and he doesn’t think he has a round three in him, unfortunately.

“W-Wait, stop, Kuroo.”

Kuroo immediately ceases tongue fucking and fingering Kei, pulling out and sitting back. “Everything okay?” His voice is worried, and Kei feels bad it takes him a minute to answer.

“Y-Yeah,” he pants, “Sorry, I was about to come.”

Kuroo snickers and Kei kicks at him. The sound of foil ripping sends tremors through Kei.

“It’s alright, Tsukki, I was at my limit anyway. I really want to fuck you now.”

Kei groans and looks over his shoulder. Kuroo is sitting between his legs, his cock hard and flushed inside the condom. His face is red and splotchy and he moans low as he strokes himself, spreading lube along his cock while staring at Kei’s stretched hole.

“Please,” Kei pleads and Kuroo bites his lip, nodding.

Kuroo grasps Kei’s hips and pulls him up onto his knees, chest against the bed. Kei shivers when he feels the tip of Kuroo’s cock press against his entrance. The pressure increases as Kuroo pushes past the rim, stretching Kei out as he adjusts around his girth.

Kei is reminded of the first time he saw Kuroo’s dick; when he’d been a guest cam boy on one of Shōyō shows. He remembers how his eyes widened, the girth and length making his mouth water. He remembers how he craved having that cock stretching him impossibly wide and fucking him into the floor. Or mattress. Fuck, it hadn’t mattered because Kei just wanted Kuroo in him.

Now, here he was, ass in the air, and the cock he’s lusted after splitting him apart. Kei moans, loud and broken, the stretch burning in a good way. Kuroo takes his time pushing in, stopping every so often to allow Kei to adjust. He has to hold Kei firm because Kei wants to impale himself on Kuroo’s giant dick. He’s in no way criticizing Shōyō whose cock has been more than sufficient. It’s just that Kuroo is _huge._ At least to Kei he is and Kei is fucking _loving_ it.

Finally, _fucking finally_ , Kuroo bottoms out with a contented sigh. He presses kisses to Kei’s shoulders and neck as he waits for the go ahead. Kei feels so Goddamn, fucking full he can barely catch his breath.

“God, Tsukki, you feel better than I ever imagined,” Kuroo groans when Kei clenches around him.

“Kuroo, move, _now_ ,” Kei whines, shoving back so he can feel him slide along his walls. Kuroo does, but barely, thrusting in short, shallow pulses. It’s a teasing pace and has Kei sobbing with impatience. He wants to be ruined, to be fucked within an inch of his life.

Instead, Kuroo raises up off Kei’s back some and the sound of sloppy kisses fills Kei’s ears. He turns his head to see Shōyō gripping the back of Kuroo’s head, and the kiss they share is pornographic.

Kei thrusts back on Kuroo’s length causing him to groan into Shōyō’s mouth and Kei smirks. It is immediately wiped off his face, however, as Kuroo tilts his hips and shoves forward, his cock slipping in further. Kei has to shut his eyes as his mind goes blank, pleasure and pain mixing together.

“Fuck him good, Kuroo, while I open myself up,” Shōyō commands, his voice echoing in Kei’s sluggish mind.

“Sure thing, Chibi,” Kuroo complies and Kei thinks it’s not fair. He wants to watch Shōyō finger fuck himself but he doesn’t think he can keep his eyes open for any length of time.

There’s pressure on his hips and back as Kuroo leans back on his knees. He twists, gripping at Kei’s hips a little tighter, and then Kei is being railed into next week. He doesn’t even try to match Kuroo’s pace, it’s all he can do to keep from sinking down to the mattress. Kei is being shoved across the blankets as he wails into the pillow he has a death grip on, his nerves on fire and barely able to breathe. Beside him, Shōyō rides his fingers, moaning and panting, as he watches Kei get fucked at a punishing pace.

But Kuroo has either forgotten about his prostate or is deliberately avoiding it because while the pounding feels fucking amazing, it’s not getting Kei any closer to an orgasm. Yet, before he can even resolve to jerk himself, Kuroo slows, thrusting again in shallow bursts. Kei raises up on shaky arm, glancing back over his shoulder.

Kuroo looks wrecked as fuck. His hair is matted to his head with sweat and his face is flushed dark read. His irises have been swallowed beneath black pupils and he’s breathing hard. Still, Kuroo shoots Kei a grin just as a hand wraps around his dick.

Kei cries out, head falling onto the pillow. The sensation of fingers grasping his neglected cock is almost more than he can take. He wants to come so bad he feels like bursting into tears. However, the hand isn’t following any sort of pattern, the strokes are weird, and his dick feels like it’s being trapped in rubber. Kei bends his head to look between his legs to find Shōyō rolling on a condom. That would account for he rubber feeling.

As soon as the condom is in place, the hand disappears. Kei is very confused. He tilts his head up and looks for Shōyō who smiles at him when he catches his eye. Cool slickness covers Kei cock a second later and Shōyō squeezes his body beneath Kei, adjusting himself until they’re pretty much missionary. Kei watches all of this in a sort of out of body experience. His mind is still trying to catch up with reality after Kuroo’s thorough pounding and the little, teasing movements Kuroo keeps delivering keep Kei from focusing. Kei feels a hand grip his hard length again.

“Kei, baby, I’m gonna need you to lower yourself, alright?” Shōyō asks with one hand on his cock and the other swiping sweaty hair off his forehead. The request doesn’t completely process but when he feels Kuroo spreading his legs further and pressing down on his lower back, he doesn’t fight it.

However, the moment Kei feels the head of his cock push past Shōyō’s rim, all his senses return as if he’s been hit by a train.

“Oh, shit, fuck, wait!” He hollers, his body seizing as he nearly comes in that instant. “Fuck, wait, I’m gonna come!”

All movement stops then. Kuroo stills behind him and Shōyō slides his hand back to grip the base of his dick, cutting off his impending climax. Kei ducks his head and focuses on his breathing until his traitorous body calms the fuck down. When he feels that he won’t come the second someone moves, he nods his head. He continues to concentrate on his breathing as he pushes further into Shōyō who moans like a filthy whore in his ear the whole time. Kei has never before felt anything like what he feels in this moment. Behind him, Kuroo fills him up, thick and hard and everywhere. Beneath him, Shōyō grips him in tight heat. It’s so overwhelming, yet, Kei wouldn’t trade places with anyone for any amount of money. Two of the people he wants most are surrounding him and it’s _everything_. It’s all Kei knows now and all he ever wants to know in the future.

Shōyō’s making quiet mewling sounds now as he restrains himself from grinding down—or up—onto Kei’s dick once he bottoms out. He’s staring at Kei, his eyes pleading for him to be ready to fuck him into oblivion. Determination sets in Kei’s eyes as he lifts himself onto his hands, planting them in either side of Shōyō’s head. He feels Kuroo shift behind him, accommodating his movements, bending over to kiss along his shoulders again. Kei tucks his legs under Shōyō’s and looks back Kuroo who smiles at him.

“Ready?” Kuroo implores.

“Fuck yeah,” Kei grins at him.

“Someone please fuck someone! I’d like to come at least once tonight,” Shōyō grouses as he reaches up his arms to clasp his hands behind Kei’s neck. Kuroo laughs and Kei smirks, bending down to gently kiss Shōyō.

The first time Kuroo thrusts hard causes Kei and Shōyō to break their kiss, panting desperate moan against each others’ lips. Kuroo thrusts again, shifting so he can go at a hard but even pace. Kei thinks he’s gonna die. He realizes that he’s not gonna last sandwiched between the two men, so he lowers himself chest to chest with Shōyō and puts some of his weight on one elbow. Shōyō has wrapped his legs around them, his ankles barely reaching behind Kuroo’s thighs and Kei slides his free hand along one leg until he can grip it behind the knee. He presses it back towards Shōyō’s chest (thank fuck he’s flexible). It’s a difficult maneuver, but he’s able to twist his hips a little so he can hit Shōyō’s prostate. Shōyō cries out, digging his nails into Kei’s shoulders as his back bows and he rolls his hips to meet Kei’s thrusts.

Kuroo starts to adjust his angle too but Kei stops him with a look thrown over his shoulder. If Kuroo hits his prostate right now, Kei will blow his load.

“Just keep moving like that, Kuroo. Maybe pick up the pace, I’ll keep up,” Kei suggests.

Kuroo does what he’s asks without answering, his dark eyebrows furrowed in concentration as he holds back from pounding into Kei. He quickens his pace, maintains the strength of his thrusts while he peepers kisses along Kei’s back. Kei groans, both men feel so fucking good.

The pace they keep focuses mostly on Shōyō who’s sobbing and wailing at the top of his voice. Tears slip down his cheek as he clenches around Kei who then clenches around Kuroo. Broken moans and stuttered curses spill from three sets of lips as no one tries to hide how good they feel.

Shōyō snakes a hand in the tight space between him and Kei so he can stroke himself off. Soon enough his legs are trembling and his body is tensing.

“ _Fu-fuck_...imma...I’m close,” he sobs his voice cracking.

Kei is close too. “K-Kuroo... _fuck_ ... _please_ …” Kei begs.

Kuroo growls, his deep voice reverberating in the room as the control he was struggling to keep snaps. He shifts his hips, thrusting into Kei’s prostate with gusto, hips slamming into Kei’s ass with painful force, making his thighs shake. Kuroo slides a hand up Kei’s back and grips his hair, fingers pulling at his scalp until Kei thinks the skin will tear and his neck will break. Kuroo’s other hand digs into his hip so hard the area will be covered in finger-shaped, purple and yellow bruises for days.

Kei grips the back of Shōyō’s knee just as tightly, the pain along his head making his cock _throb_ inside Shōyō. He feels like a dying star, his core collapsing on itself. It takes one, no two, thrusts from Kuroo before he’s cumming, exploding with the force of a supernova; his eyes squeezed shut, mouth slack in a silent scream, and his mind wiped blank.

Beneath him, Shōyō’s orgasm follows almost immediately after Kei’s. He’s crying out _so_ loud, mumbling incomprehensible strings of syllables between screams. He stared up at Kei, his black eyes glazed over and his expression almost worshipful. Warm, opaque fluid tickles Kei’s belly and splatters onto Shōyō’s chest as he squeezes his cock from base to tip, milking himself for all he’s worth.

Both Kei and Shōyō collapse, their oragsms petering out slowly. Kei feels brainless and boneless as he slumps over Shōyō with Kuroo still continues to fuck into him, chasing after his own orgasm. He’s raw, sore, and oversensitive, but he desperately wants to make Kuroo feel as good as he made Kei feel. With every last ounce of strength he has he rolls his hips back attempting to meet Kuroo’s thrusts.

“Oh, fuck _yes!”_ Kuroo shouts, shifting them both now that Shōyō and Kei have finished. Kei barely notices slipping out of Shōyō; he’s so focused on making Kuroo come. He mewls and whimpers, his breath puffing hot against Shōyō’s cheek. Gentle arms wrap around his back and neck, fingers caressing Kei’s sweat-coated skin. Kei locks eyes with Shōyō who plants soft kisses along his forehead, nose, and cheeks. Each kiss is broken with sweet words Kei barely understands, but the tone of Shōyō’s voice is a soothing balm.

It doesn’t take long for Kuroo to lose rhythm, his hips stuttering. With an animalistic roar, Kuroo grips Kei’s hips and pushes as deep as he can get, pulsing his thrusts. Kei cries out weakly, satisfaction burning deep within him. He can feel Kuroo throbbing against his walls, filling the condom. Above him Kuroo shakes and moans faintly as the last of his climax is wrung from him.

He’s panting heavily but manages to pull out of Kei, easing back until Kei is empty. Kei is unable to do much more than fall to his side, the last of his energy used on helping Kuroo get off. As much as Kei is glad for the break, he still misses the feeling of Kuroo stuffing him full.

Shōyō rolls into his side facing Kei, snuggling closer and kissing him chastely on the lips. Kei hums in contentment, fighting against the exhaustion that makes him feel like a lump of lead. The bed shifts as Kuroo climbs off and a second later a large hand slides the used condom off his flaccid dick.

“Thanks,” he mumbles then yawns, his eyelids growing heavier. He aches so good in so many places.

Kuroo chuckles from somewhere in the room, then a door closes.

“You were so good,” Shōyō croons, his fingers gentle as he pushes sweaty hair off Kei’s forehead and tucks some behind his ear. He leans up and places an affectionate kiss over one of Kei’s eyebrows. “I’m glad we have each other, Kei.” He lays back down looking into Kei’s eyes, and they’re so full of warmth and care that Kei’s chest swells and his heart skips three beats.

Kei smiles at Shōyō, “Me too”.

In the next moment, the toilet in the bathroom flushes and the sink is turned on then off. Kuroo steps out of the bathroom and moves around the bed. He peels the blanket back, gently maneuvering Kei so he can cover them both. Shōyō groans as he lifts himself up to pull back his portion. Soon enough all three are snuggled up under the thick blanket on a cushy mattress with tons of fluffy pillows. It’s warm and oh _sooo_ cozy and Kei just wants to fall asleep.

Kuroo shifts and wraps an arm around him, scooting until he’s flush along Kei’s back. Like the kitten he is, Shōyō butts against Kei’s arm until he lifts his elbow and Shōyō ducks beneath it, his face pressed into Kei’s chest. Because the Shrimp is super tactile, he peppers light kisses that tickle across Kei’s chest and Kei doesn’t have the energy to stop him.

“You were so awesome,” Kuroo breathes, lips brushing along the conch of Kei’s ear and his warm breath tickling his skin. “I can’t believe I waited so long to have you.”

Kei makes some weak noise in his throat and mutters something unintelligent. The sandman is beckoning and Kei is happily following him into the darkness.

“Careful, Kuroo,” Shōyō teases, “I’ll kick your ass if you try and steal my boyfriend after I unselfishly shared him with you.” He burrows deeper and Kei pulls Shōyō closer.

Kuroo chuckles, “I wouldn’t dream of it.”

It’s late, the digital clock beside the bed shines bright green and says it’s ten minutes past midnight. Kuroo shifts and leans to turn of the lamp light then curls himself around Kei. A little finagling and all three have figured out a comfortable way to pile their legs. Silence envelopes the room and not long after they crawled into bed, their breath evens out as sleep claims them one by one.

Suddenly Kei’s eyes shoot open and his breath catches in his lungs.

_Did Shōyō say boyfriend?!_


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The previous chapter was feels and smut. This chapter is 4000 words of pure porn. I spoiled Tuskki, he deserves it. Enjoy. :)

What if Tsukki and Chibi had a love child? Would he—in this scenario he’s definitely a he—have blonde or red hair? Maybe it would be that really pretty European color, what it it? Oh yeah,  _ strawberry blonde _ . Would he have brown eyes or those crazy sick gold ones that burn like candle flames? Would he be tall and graceful or small and lithe? Would he be intelligent with a cutting wit or joyful with fierce determination? 

Who the fuck cares, right? It’s Kuroo’s Goddamn dream anyway and the stunning male with his lips wrapped around his cock is some weird version of all those things. One minute he’s all read hair, small figure, and blazing smiles, and the next he’s mixing and morphing into a tall blonde with a smirk that can stop traffic and gold eyes that can set the world on fire.

Kuroo somehow knows this is a dream, particularly because real people don’t change and alter like that goo in lava lamps. Yet, despite TsukkiHina being a dream, Kuroo isn’t disappointed. He’s thrilled, really. Two of his favorite sex kittens staring up at him from the best angle, going at his cock like they’re bobbing for apples at a Halloween party. It feels so fucking good Kuroo could swear it was real.

Right? It’s a dream, right?

The warm, slick sensation of a tongue sliding up and down his shaft and the hot, wetness of lips wrapped around the tip, attempting to suck his soul from his dick—it’s only a dream, it can’t be real.

Kuroo’s eyes flutter open, dim light assaulting his eyes, making him squint. Reality is slowly seeping into his consciousness, bringing him home from dreamland and planting him back into his body; back to a plane where warmth and wetness and slurping sounds have not faded. 

Kuroo’s eyes drift lazily down his and he groans, both from euphoria and the sight between his legs. Gold eyes stare at him, heavy lidded and full of want, while blonde hair bounces as Tsukki’s head bobs over the head of his dick. Chibi’s lips slip and suck open mouthed kisses along his length, brown eyes gaze at him with heat and desire. Neither one of them pull off once they notice Kuroo’s awake, but a mischievous look passes between them as if they have somehow achieved telepathic capabilities overnight. Kuroo wouldn’t be surprised if that was the case the way they work in tandem, pulling soft moans and whimpers from his sleep hazed mind.

“Beautiful,” Kuroo mummers, and runs one hand through Tsukki’s blonde hair and gently strokes a few fingers of the other hand along Hinata’s jawline. They both hum around him, eyes shutting momentarily. Kuroo groans, the vibrations causing his hips to cant slightly in pleasure. Hinata pins his hips down and grins.

Kuroo’s eyes roam over the two boys bent over him. Hinata is short but lithe, his lean muscles flexing as he moves against him or ruts into the mattress. Tsukki is a little bulkier after three years, but his height gives his body the illusion of being more slender. He’s on his knees, slouched over Kuroo’s cock, resting his weight on one elbow. It’s then that Kuroo notices his other hand is bent awkwardly behind him jerking against hips that thrust back as soft, soggy, squelching noises can be heard beneath the panting in the room. Kuroo’s eyes roll to the back of his head and he sinks back into the pillow. Tsukki finger fucking himself combined with having both him and Hinata sucking his dick is gonna make him come. He’s gonna come and he just woke up and none of this is fair (really,  _ extremely  _ good, but not  _ fair _ ).

“W-Wait,” Kuroo stutters on top of another drawn out moan. “Guys, please... _ fuck _ ...hold up.”

Hinata pops off him, slurping and licking his lips. He grins wickedly up at Kuroo, his long lashes brushing his cheeks when his eyes crinkle. “Sorry, Kuroo, are you not interested in coming?”

Tsukki, the devil, huffs around Kuroo’s cock which has slipped a little deeper into his precious mouth.  _ Such a good mouth _ . 

Kuroo takes a deep breath, gripping the sheets to will away the orgasm threatening to overtake him. “Mmm... _ fu-ck _ ...I’d love to c-come, just... _ ngh _ ...not yet.”

Tsukki slips off with a wet  _ pop _ , licking his lips and humming, “It’s alright, Shō, I’m ready anyway.”

Ready? Ready for what, exactly? Kuroo’s eyes widen with Tsukki’s declaration, his heart rate picking up. From his side, foil tears and Kuroo’s eyes follow the sound. Hinata is on his knees unwrapping a condom, and Kuroo whimpers when a small, deft hand rolls on the rubber. He knows what’s coming next and although he’s already been inside Tsukki once, it didn’t mean he was any less excited at the prospect of doing it again. And to have the snarky blonde riding him? Talk about all good things. 

Tsukki moves to straddle Kuroo who watches with eyes wide, in awe. Those gold eyes are hazy with lust and gazing intently at Kuroo, making it hard for him to catch a full breath of air. Tsukki reaches behind himself, gripping at Kuroo’s hardness, and lining himself up before inching slowly down. Kuroo feels a bit of pressure against the head of his dick before it pushes past the tight ring of muscle, slipping into tight heat. Kuroo moans at the same time as Tsukki, his hands sliding up Tsukki’s long thighs to grip his hips. Inch after inch, Tsukki takes him and Kuroo is wonderstruck at his beauty, the sharp lines of Tsukki’s face contorted in rapture. Before long he bottoms out, his ass resting comfortingly against Kuroo’s thighs. Kuroo can’t take his eyes off him, grateful the condom sorta dulls the sensation because he wants to come so bad his balls ache. 

“How do I feel, Kuroo?” Tsukki gazes at him, head tilted to one side, a small smirk playing at the corners of his mouth. Kuroo growls; he wants to thrust up into him and wipe that smile off his face, make it twist in pleasure. 

“This was Tsukki’s idea,” Hinata says, interrupting Kuroo’s thoughts of revenge and pulling his attention to him. “He wanted to thank you for the good time we had last night,” Hinata adds, smiling behind a bitten bottom lip.

Tsukki moves then, a small roll of his hips, making Kuroo choke on air as he gasps out a moan. These boys will be the death of him. Kuroo’s eyes snap to Tsukki who’s full on smirking evilly at him, as if he knows something Kuroo doesn’t, but Kuroo lacks the cognitive power to find out.

Tsukki starts a lazy pace with short hip rolls, Kuroo’s stiff length barely pulling out before plunging back in. He’s holding up his weight with his large hands splayed out across Kuroo’s chest, giving him the leverage he needs to grind onto Kuroo. Kuroo tightens his grip on Tsukki’s thighs preparing to shoulder half the burden, but Tsukki stops suddenly. His eyes had closed with his head tilted back, concentrating on the sensation of Kuroo throbbing within him, but now he looks down at Kuroo.

“No, Kuroo, don’t move. Let me take care of you for now.”

Kuroo can only nod, his belly fluttering and chest tightening. He can’t help but be sort of jealous of Chibi in this moment, wondering if Hinata feels as helpless beneath those eyes as he does when Tsukki rides him. Kuroo glances at Hinata who’s sitting back in a relaxed seiza position, stroking his own cock in a light grip. Brown eyes meet his, a sense of understanding passes between them, and Kuroo thinks that anyone would be bewitched by Tsukishima in this position. 

Kuroo groans long and low when Tsukki begins again, this time rolling his hips harder. He’s moved his hands back to stretch across Kuroo’s belly, and while the pressure in not exactly comfortable for him, it’s tolerable as Tsukki takes him deeper. Short, stuttering whimpers fall from Tsukki’s pink lips, mouth hanging open as he picks up the pace. Kuroo is hanging on for dear life as Tsukki rides him into the mattress, yanking moan after loud moan from Kuroo’s lungs. 

Hinata’s whimpers filter through the haze clouding Kuroo’s consciousness. He turns his head to see him jerking himself a little harder, his eyes roaming over Tsukki and him with longing. Kuroo remembers that he didn’t spend as much time pleasuring Hinata the night before as wrapped up in Tsukki as he’s been. Impulsively he reaches out and caresses his smaller, fuller face along his cheek and jaw. Hinata leans into the touch, eyes locking onto Kuroo’s, and he bites his lip. Kuroo knows that Hinata is trying to give them space, allowing Kuroo to indulge a fantasy he’s had for three years. Still, Kuroo doesn’t want to leave him out.

It seems Tsukki has the same idea because he slows his activity and leans his long torso over Kuroo, reaching a hand behind Hinata’s hand to pull him into a sloppy kiss. Kuroo has to admit that watching the two of them make out is quickly becoming one of his favorite things to do, so he can’t really be blamed when his hips jump up in response. Tsukki’s breath hitches when it happens and Kuroo allows a cat like smirk onto his face when Tsukki turns to glare at him. 

“Oops,” Kuroo apologizes, but not really.

Tsukki barely suppresses an eyes roll before turning his attention back to Hinata. His hips have gone still and Kuroo silently laments the lack of motion though he’s still hard as all hell inside Tsukki. He behaves himself, nevertheless, and keeps still.

“Shō,” Tsukki’s low sultry voice addresses Hinata, “let me suck you off.”

Kuroo groans, his fingers clamping down on Tsukki once again. He grinds up into him, not caring if he gets aggravated; that statement just  _ does _ something to him. Tsukki bites off a groan, avoiding looking at Kuroo though his lips twitch with a repressed smile. 

Hinata doesn’t hold back as well, groaning breathlessly as he pumps his hand over his slick shaft. He nods his head with enthusiasm, his brown eyes intense as they flicker between Tsukki’s lips and his eyes. 

“C’mere, Shō,” Tsukki whispers, and as Hinata moves closer, dragging his knees across the bed, Tsukki opens his mouth, jaw relaxed, and closes his eyes. Kuroo holds his breath as Hinata grips Tsukki’s chin in one hand, thumb dipping into the pink chasm and stretching his jaw wider. Tsukki’s chest heaves, small keening mewls escaping from his gaping mouth. Hinata is hard, red, and beading precum. He rests the tip of his cock on Tsukki’s lips, smearing the shiny, clear fluid like lipgloss and Tsukki hums in anticipation. Hinata slowly eases his dick into the waiting hole, his legs shaking with restraint. 

“ _ Fuck  _ Kei, you feel so good,” he whispers, stroking Tsukki’s cheek with one hand. “Can I fuck your mouth?” His voice is gentle, full of affection, and a complete contradiction to the lewd words. Tsukki hums around a full mouth, his affirmation obvious in his blissed out expression. Kuroo let’s out the breath he’d been holding in a rush of air, gasping as his burning lungs force him to suck in the oxygen he’d deprived himself. 

“I can’t hold back anymore, Tsukki,” Kuroo declares between heaving breaths. “Sorry but I’m going to fuck you now.” He punctuates his sentence with a hard roll of his hips, canting Tsukki forward and further onto Hinata’s cock. Tsukki wails around Hinata who keens when the vibration ripples over his wet length.Tsukki plants his hands back on Kuroo’s chest just as Kuroo really starts to fuck into him. Kuroo has his hands wrapped around Tsukki’s waist and he’s using all the strength in his arms to lift him up and spear him on his throbbing member.

Above Kuroo, Hinata has grabbed the back of Tsukki’s head, fingers tangled in silky, blonde tresses and holding him steady as he lazily fucks into his mouth. Tsukki’s lips are red and stretched around Hinata’s girth, and his brow scrunched as if in pain. Tears are falling steadily down his cheeks, but he doesn’t sound like he’s hurting or even uncomfortable. Instead, he sobs, moaning and wailing around Hinata’s dick, his own hips pitching hard and fast, meeting each of Kuroo’s thrusts. 

Kuroo grunts stuttered curses and praises around groans of ecstasy. Vaguely he hears the same things echoed by Hinata.

Kuroo has dug the heels of his feet into the bed, the leverage helping him bounce Tsukki up and down his cock. He twists his hips, blindly seeking the sweet spot to make Tsukki fucking  _ scream _ . He knows he hits it when Tsukki’s muffled cries jump up an octave and the fingers on his chest dig into his flesh. He’s going to have major bruising and scratches, but he can’t bring himself to care as he rams the head of his dick into the sensitive bundle of nerves. Kuroo’s eyes dart from the place they’re connected at, watching himself sink into Tsukki’s heat over and over again, to the place Tsukki’s connected to Hinata. Hinata isn’t going very deep, more than half his dick is hanging out of Tsukki’s mouth. He’s fisting himself, however, as his hips pulse shallowly. 

Kuroo wants to take Tsukki in hand, he wants to stroke him until comes all over his chest and stomach, but Kuroo doesn’t think he can do it in the position they’re in without losing rhythm. Instead, Kuroo quickly grabs Tsukki’s hand and pushes it between his legs right before returning it to Tsukki’s waist. Tsukki gets the suggestion, jacking himself by fucking the tip into a loose fist.

“ _ Fuck y-ye-ah _ ...good boy, Tsukki,” Kuroo purrs, “come for me... _ haha ngh... _ wanna feel it on my stomach.”

Tsukki groans, muffled and low, his hips stuttering as Kuroo continues to fuck up into him and attack his prostate. 

“ _ Ke-i _ ,” Hinata whines above Kuroo, his thighs overcome with tremors, orgasm imminent, “ _ ngh _ ... _ goncum _ ... _ good...s’good…” _

Tsukki’s body freezes on top of Kuroo, his muzzled voice reaching new frequencies as he screams through his orgasm. He strokes himself, slow and hard, milking his cock for every ounce of jizz he can. Kuroo continues to thrust into him, albeit slower, to help him reach the last dregs of his climax while Tsukki clenches tightly around his cock.

In the midst of it, Hinata reaches his heights, pulling roughly out of Tsukki’s mouth.

“Keep your mouth open,” he commands, jerking himself quickly. He comes with a guttural moan, ropes of pearly cum landing on Tsukki’s waiting tongue, his cheek, and his nose. Tsukki leans forward, against Hinata’s grip, to lick and suck at any cum still lingering. When Hinata’s officially spent, he releases Tsukki who collapses on top of Kuroo, burying his face in his neck.

Kuroo stills, trying to give Tsukki a moment to recuperate. He drags his blunt nails up and down Tsukki’s back, muscles twitching beneath his attention.

“You can continue,” Tsukki whispers, his voice raspy from sucking Hinata.

Kuroo tilts his to get a full view of his face. There’s a sleepy and satisfied smile stretching his swollen lips, and cum clinging to him in places, but his eyes are clear and still filled with heated want. Kuroo presses his lips to Tsukki’s forehead. “Are you sure,” he asks, keeping his tone soft and low.

Tsukki leans up , meeting Kuroo’s lips in a drowsy kiss, his tongue rolling around Kuroo’s mouth like he has all the time in the world. Kuroo can taste Hinata in Tsukki’s mouth.

“Yeah,” Tsukki says, speaking the words against Kuroo’s lips and nipping at them. “Please come for me, Tetsurō.”

Kuroo whines and kisses Tsukki with more ardor. He wraps his arms around his back and neck, swinging his hips so they roll over, Kuroo resting heavily atop Tsukki. Tsukki grunts with the movement, then chuckles as he curls his legs around Kuroo’s hips and waist. Kuroo has managed to stay half hard  _ and  _ inside Tsukki all this time, and he shuffles around until both of his elbows have been planted beside the blonde head. Instead of pounding into Tsukki, he keeps a slow, steady pace with long rolls of his hips. 

Tsukki starts out with breath hitching and small, quiet whimpers as Kuroo keeps his languid pace while kissing and sucking along his neck and collarbone. Before long, however, Kuroo can feel Tsukki begin to harden again, his short groans turning into more drawn out moans. Kuroo has hardened again inside Tsukki, his balls tightening as the heat pools behind his belly button, slipping down between his legs, and making his cock ache and throb within Tsukki’s slick walls. 

Kuroo lifts his head, fixated on Tsukki’s expressions as he gets closer to the zenith of pleasure. He realizes that he’s never actually watched Tsukki come; either Kuroo was fucking Tsukki from behind, or Tsukki had his mouth full. At this moment, he has Tsukki’s full attention, without distraction, and Tsukki is radiant. His eyes are open, narrowed to slits in his erotic haze. The honey-gold in his irises is shadowed by black pupils, almost like a solar eclipse. His dirty blonde eyebrows are pinched together, barely causing a wrinkle on his perfect skin, and defined, shapely cheekbones are dusted a rosey hue, like watercolor on a canvass. Tsukki repeatedly bites his bottom lip, still swollen from the blowjob he have Hinata earlier, before his mouth drops open to let out the sexiest and most intoxicating sounds Kuroo has ever heard. 

Tsukki shifts his legs, clamping onto Kuroo harder when Kuroo brushes over his prostate. Tsukki arches into him, keening with pleasure, his blunt nails digging into the muscle of his upper triceps. The muscles in his arms bunch with the effort and Kuroo presses into the spot again just to make him repeat the action because it’s so alluring. 

“Fuck, Kei, you’re so gorgeous,” Kuroo pants, dipping into his neck to breathe in Tsukki’s scent, his mind going fuzzy with desire. Tsukki nudges at him with his forehead and Kuroo leans up only to be zealously kissed, Tsukki’s tongue diving deep into his mouth. Kuroo’s going to come.

“Don’t stop,” Tsukki moans into his mouth, kissing him over and over, arms wrapping around his shoulders and dragging Kuroo so close there’s barely a breath of space between them. Kuroo thrusts grow harder, deeper, and he’s moaning continuously into each kiss.

Suddenly he feels something wriggle it’s way into that narrow space between Tsukki and him. It’s slick and it feels like there’s multiple somethings. It takes Kuroo a second to realize it’s a hand, and it takes another second to figure out it belongs to Hinata. A part of him—one he will never admit out loud—curses Chibi for interrupting this private moment between them. However, he quickly shoves aside his ire, ultimately Tsukki does not belong to him. This moment was a gift from Hinata who willingly allowed him to see what no one else had been privy to. 

Tsukki sobs when Hinata’s small, strong hand takes him, intensifying his bliss. Kuroo can feel the long, yet careful tugs on Tsukki’s straining erection. He can feel those deft fingers move along the shaft and tease the slit, encouraging more precum to soak the already wet digits. Tsukki’s movement beneath Kuroo become desperate, his hips rolling against Kuroo and he fucks himself onto his dick and into Hinata’s hand. Tsukki, to Kuroo’s disappointment, breaks the kiss and turns toward Hinata.

“Shō,” Tsukki calls and Hinata answers, scooting closer until he’s snug up against them. “You’re so spoiled,”Hinata chuckles, licking into Tsukki’s mouth, tasting every inch. Tsukki can do little more than gasp and groan against Hinata’s lips as Kuroo speeds up his pace, now chasing his own orgasm.

“Com.. _ hah ah _ ...com-ing…” Tsukki cries. His back sharply arches again, as his spills into Hinata’s hand. He clenches around Kuroo, his trembling thighs squeezing him. Tsukki’s muscles clench rhythmically and Kuroo continues to fuck him through his climax. His own is going to follow shortly and when Tsukki turns his black eyes on him, pulling him down into a searing kiss, Kuroo is also pulled over the edge. He cries out, hips stuttering and glutes spasming as he fills the condom after one of the most intense orgasms he’s ever had. His mind is wiped clean and filled with white noise as wave after wave of pleasure crests and crashes over him. Eventually the tide recedes and Kuroo comes floating back to earth, collapsing against Tsukki.

“Kuroo, I can’t breathe,” Tsukki says after a moment. Kuroo sighs and rolls off him slowly, slipping out of him with a grunt. He flops over onto his back, throwing an arm over his eyes. He sucks in air, his whole body buzzing and sensitive. Someone tugs off the used condom and wipes down his abdomen. The bed jiggles as the other two get comfortable.

“Thanks,” he pants.

“No problem,” Hinata answers. For a while it’s quiet in the room; no one speaking and the only sounds their combined breathing.

“That was quite a thank you,” Kuroo eventually jokes, uncovering his eyes to get a look at the other two. Tsukki is sprawled next to him with Hinata curled up beside him, reclining against the headboard. His fingers drag through Tsukki’s damp locks, massaging his scalp. One leg is draped over Tsukki and Tsukki draws circles into the flesh with a thumb. He has to restrain another pang if jealousy.

Both boys were gazing at each other with small, affectionate smiles on their faces, they turn their attention to Kuroo when he speaks. Tsukki raises a hand and caresses Kuroo cheek. “You are well worth it,” Tsukki compliments, and Kuroo grips the hand and kisses the wrist, his eyes locked onto Tsukki’s.

“What time is check out,” Hinata asks with a yawn, dragging Kuroo’s attention away from Tsukki. 

Kuroo shrugs, “Eleven, I think.”

Hinata twists his body to look at the alarm clock on the bedside table. “Well, it a little after ten so we don’t have much time and I want to get a shower before we go.”

“I’d like to eat,” Tsukki adds, his stomach quietly grumbling in agreement. 

Kuroo chuckles, “I don’t think we have enough time for room service but if you two don’t have anything going on today, we can grab a late breakfast before we part ways.”

Tsukki looks at Hinata who shrugs, grinning. “Sounds good to us,” He says, facing Kuroo with his own small grin.

The rest of the time in the room is spent taking turns in the shower and making sure they have all of their belongings. At last they make their way out of the room and to the elevator, then down to the lobby where Kuroo checks out of the hotel. There is a sense of ending lingering around them, an impending goodbye that they all want to avoid. Their late breakfast is unrushed, the three of them just taking their time to enjoy the company. They laugh and swap more stories, an ease between them now that wouldn’t be there if they hadn’t shared the night together. It’s a bittersweet feeling.

In the end they say their goodbyes outside the restaurant, Kei and Shōyō heading one way, and Kuroo in the opposite. They promise to get together again at some point when school isn’t drowning them in homework or practice. 

All three quietly wonder if they’ll keep that promise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed the second installation of this threesome. The story doesn't end here, so stay tuned.

**Author's Note:**

> Are you sweating, yet? I was as I wrote this monster. I couldn't help but wish these boys were real. I'd let them stick a dick in every hole I have if they wanted. But, that just me! Anyhoo, Kudos and comments welcome. Especially if you want me to add more to this series. I have plans but I need to know what you think. Until next time.
> 
> Love ya! *waves*


End file.
